This application from the University of Pittsburgh Planning Center for Interdisciplinary Research in Benign Urology (IR-BU) is proposed to study "Molecular signatures associated with prostatic inflammation and antiinflammation in rodents and humans". Through the proposed multidisciplinary project, a team of investigators with different expertise including endocrinology, pathology, urology, and pharmacology will work together to determine similarities and dissimilarities in inflammation-induced gene expression changes between rodent and human prostates. We will particularly assay the impact of inflammation on the endocrine (i.e. androgens) and paracrine (i.e. cytokines and TGF-beta) signaling pathways given their established or implicated roles in BPH pathogenesis. The research hypothesis is that inflammation exerts similar effects in rodents and humans on androgen responsive genes and the levels and downstream targets of inflammatory cytokines and TGF-beta. Capsaicin-induced acute and bacterial infection-induced chronic inflammation in the rat prostate will be used as models. We will compare inflammation-associated alterations in androgen-responsive gene expression (Specific Aim 1), inflammatory responses (Specific Aim 2), and TGF-beta signaling (Specific Aim 3) in the rodent and human prostates. The success of this research project will identify relevant targets and signaling pathways in rodents that respond to inflammation to generate altered prostate tissue homeostasis characteristic of BPH in humans. The IR-BU has established an Administrative Core, which includes an Executive Committee and an Internal Advisory Committee, will provide strong administrative support through project review, promoting collaborations, and educational enrichment. The Core will also be responsible for allocation and oversight of IR-BU resources. Through supporting the educational enrichment and research project, the Administrative Core will help to both integrate the IR-BU into the University community by serving as a resource and to attract new investigators to the field of BPH. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Benign prostatic hyperplasia (BPH)/lower urinary tract symptoms (LUTS) is a major medical problem affecting most elderly men and costing society ~$4 billion annually. Success of the proposed multidisciplinary research will facilitate further analysis of the molecular mechanisms of BPH.